


Death and Destruction, but Mostly Just Death

by ClaritaNox



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M, OC, Sister - Freeform, Twin sister, twin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaritaNox/pseuds/ClaritaNox
Summary: I'm not an otaku. Let me just say that. I am, however, part of an anime now, so you can call me what you like. All I have to say is this: make the nickname cool, not lame, and definitely not sound like I'm a loser. That's all.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Death and Destruction, but Mostly Just Death

Not sure how I came up with that name, but I think it suits the story.

Summary: I'm not an otaku. Let me just say that. I am, however, part of an anime now, so you can call me what you like. All I have to say is this: make the nickname cool, not lame, and definitely not sound like I'm a loser. That's all.

Sorry, the summary is just something I threw together. It's probably not that good, but it'll do for now.

Rating: K+ for now, but may change to T in the future due to (maybe) mild swearing.  
______

Dying hurts, that's for sure.

I wasn't one to believe it would be pleasant, but I didn't believe it would be this...agonizing...this slow. Maybe it was just the way in which I died. Okay, let me back up a little bit. I drowned, plain and simple. I wasn't doing anything too dangerous. I wasn't out in the water alone, I wasn't eaten by a shark, nothing special. No, I died a normal death. The waves were pulling me under, and I was too tired o stay up. In the few seconds I had above water, all I could do was choke on water, coughing it up. I could hear me friends calling for me, swimming to me, but in the end, it didn't matter.

They lived, I think, though that doesn't really matter, 'cause I'M THE ONE THAT DIED. You probably don't want to hear this, since I'm supposed to be such a great protagonist, but I'm selfish. I'm no criminal, but I really like things that benefit me. Then again, who doesn't? Does someone look in their pocket and go

"Damn it, I have $400 dollars in my pocket...if only I had less money... then I would be happier."

It doesn't happen. Perhaps it was just that I never had much money, which made me want it all the more. I'm not sure, but I am sure that if someone were to sort me after death, it would likely be into Heaven. I did good deeds, I gave gifts, who could blame me for being human?

The only person that had power over it, I suppose. That's how I got here, I think.

I'm not too sure where 'here' is. Honestly, it's not too bad. No worries, no problems; it's like... well... I would say Heaven, but that's not the right word. It feels like Limbo. Not the game, mind you, but the place I'd imagine students would go when The Sorting Hat can't sort them. It's a pulsing darkness, filled with something sinister, not much, but enough to make me feel uncomfortable. It would later disappear, and I was comforted by something else.

Every so often, I would feel everything shrinking, smothering me. Not the most pleasant experience, really.

During one of these moments, I passed out. Upon opening my eyes, I was blinded by a white light. I grimaced, crying out, only to hear quite possibly the most annoying sound in the world: a baby's cry. More than one, actually, probably two. The first was loud, blasting my face off due to the volume, and the second was faint but audible.

Point is, there was white and annoying sounds. But something was missing. Oh, did I forget to mention the emptiness I felt while in the dark? Yeah, that was the hardest to adjust to. Now, it was worse. Different. Like there was something dangling right in front of me, but I couldn't reach it.

The white began to clear, separating into blobs of color. It vaguely resembled a person, which made sense, but I couldn't recognize the being.

Chatter hit my ears, the smooth voice of someone speaking, though it was in a language I could not make out. It sounded vaguely familiar. Soon, I recognized it to be Japanese. Well, crap, I'm in big trouble. As far as I know, it's hardest for English speakers to learn Asian languages. Just my luck. At least I began to study it.

If you didn't already know, I liked anime. I wouldn't go so far as to call me an otaku, but I was no stranger to Japanese culture. At least I got to visit Japan. If I was in Japan, that is, I could have been in some other country with Japanese parents and a Japanese doctor. But that's unlikely.

Suddenly, I was in the arms of another. I was warmed by the action this person took of kissing my forehead, my new mother, I assumed. But that hole inside me was still not filled. Whatever I yearned for was nearby, but I could not for the life of me reach it. I struggled, squirmed, and was an overall nuisance, but nothing came. Not for a while, anyway.

It all changed, like, five minutes later. There was no grim reminder to humanity or anything, no, just a twin. A twin that looked like any typical Japanese baby.

The only thing I could think was: Do I look Japanese now?

The answer? To be revealed...  
_______

This took way longer than expected. I'll try to update every Friday, but I make no promises. I'll probably update twice a week during the rest of winter break, just because I don't have to deal with school for a while.

Anyways, I hope you liked it!

I know it's not the best quality, but I always seem to do my best work when the characters are fully developed, as I have no clue what to do with the characters in the first few chapters. I will likely revise and edit this chapter and the next few ones when I get further in the story.

But for now, it will stay the same.

Thanks for reading!

~ClaritaNox


	2. Chapter Two

I sort of looked Japanese. I mean, I had the monolid and, overall, my face looked Japanese. But as far as I knew, Japanese people had dark hair because, y'know, they're Asian. Whatever, it wasn't that bad. I'd stick out like a sore thumb in school, since hair dye generally wasn't allowed in Japanese schools, but that wasn't too bad. At least I wouldn't grow up to be some crazy lady.

No, I was determined to make a difference in the world.

I was determined to do something no on had ever done before.

I just didn't know what exactly that would be.

I was glad I had a baby to base my behavior on. Because I had a twin who was always with me, I could easily copy his habits to make sure I was doing something a baby would do. Quite convenient if you ask me. Made me seem more normal, if not a little above average,

I decided not to tell me new parents about me being a time traveler...because I'm not sure how well that would go over. They were nice people, sure, but they weren't strange enough. It sounded weird when phrased that way, but that was the only way I could put it. They were normal people living normal lives with what they knew to be normal children. Simple as that. And I didn't want to burst their happy little bubble. Not then, anyways.  
___

There I was, sitting. That's it. Nothing else.

Boy, was it nice.

The parents talked while the babies played.

Light, my new brother, was amusing enough, but he wasn't the brightest (Ironic, isn't it?). Rather than using all four limbs to crawl, he used only his arms, which often gave out on him, so he just laid there on his stomach. The blockade of pillows surrounding us made sure he didn't go too far if he somehow managed to crawl for long enough. I, on the other hand, was traveling like a little motor boat. My limbs had never felt so loose before. My muscles were not developed very well, so I started out shakily, and grew from there. I suppose Light took some tips from me, because he soon started crawling properly, though much faster than I expected.

I soon learned Light was no normal child. He caught on to things much quicker than others, and I was in no way prepared when he one day surpassed me. I mean, I get it, he wanted to impress his parents, but he didn't have to make me look so bad. I was left in the dust as he soon began to run. At only a few weeks of age, Light had already proven himself better than me, a 19 year old, independent woman.

Damn. I'd better step up my game.

Perhaps you could call me pathetic for having a competition with a baby, but that was not an excuse for losing. I'd be pathetic forever if it meant I never had to lose.

My parents, I recognized them. Not in the way you'd think, either. I didn't lose them, then suddenly remember them and reunite with them. No, I was with them the entire time, which, incidentally, was how I figured out who they were.

Soichiro was a detective working in Japan. Sachiko was a housewife taking care of her son, Light, and the imposter acting as his twin, Akane. Sounded suspiciously like an anime I recently watched. That I may or may not have been obsessed with for a period of time and am still fangirling over. But that may not be the case.

"Akane! Don't do that, you're getting food all over Light! Oh," she grimaced "Just look at this mess! Bath time, I guess!"

That meant I would be naked. With Light Yagami. In front of a grown woman. And Light was a baby, so whatever thought I just had was extremely inappropriate.

Whoever sent me here really wanted to watch me crash and burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, that wasn't my intention. I initially had about twice this, but then I discovered I wrote it in third person, not first, so I had to change it because different POVS in the same book is one of my pet peeves. While doing that, I weeded out a bunch of dialogue, inner monologue, and other stuff. Now there is little to no dialogue, minimal (for me) inner monologue, and mostly proper grammar.
> 
> sagewhisker1111- I'm glad you like it so far! It's not my best work, it was something I just threw together haphazardly, but I think it'll turn out okay... Also, I'm happy it turned out to be unique! I know I like stories with reincarnation or time travel of some sort, so I guess that's where I go the idea to write this.
> 
> QueerAlien- Thanks for the review! I know it's a little cheesy, but I'm not very creative, and it was all I had. I'll probably change it when I do the major editing near the twenty chapter mark. Hopefully you won't be disappointed by the Akane I plan to write.
> 
> Anyways, Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ ClaritaNox


	3. Chapter 3

Light was growing up to be a genius, and I could do nothing to stop it. I could, however, make sure he didn't grow up to be a mass murderer. Here was the plan:

Spend as much time as possible with Light, make sure he grows up knowing his place in the world, and bada-bing bada-boom, the world is saved.

The plan was fool-proof. I had nothing to worry about.

* * *

 

Light was a master manipulator even as an infant. He'd pretend to cry when he was hungry, grip his legs as if he was hurt, when really he wanted to be carried, and, worst of all, he'd guilt trip me into spending time with him. That was where my plan from earlier came into existence.

If he wanted to be with me forever, who would I be to stop him? I would just give him what he wanted, and twist it to benefit me in some way. It was easier than I thought, but I suppose I shouldn't have expected him to be a genius yet.

Back to the plan.

It was working. Sort of.

I spent 24 hours, seven days a week with Light, but it was beginning to take a toll on me. I would smile when he giggled, laugh when he wanted to play, and welcome him with open arms when he wanted to sleep with me.

That wasn't what was supposed to happen.

Each day I spent with him, I found myself growing closer to him.

Perhaps it was odd, being a grown woman attached to a baby that wasn't even hers, but I was beginning to realize that I didn't care. Light wasn't evil. He was just an innocent baby, he didn't deserve to die young.

So there I was, contemplating someone's life, holding it in my hands and deciding whether or not to throw it away. I was no better than Kira if I continued down that same path. But Kira would prevail if I didn't.

Choices, choices...

* * *

 

Five years later...- March 9, 1994

"But Li~ight..."

"Akane..." Mom interrupted "Share with your brother"

I pouted. I had taken the last yogurt from the fridge for breakfast, and was taking my first bite when Light finally decided he wanted some too. And so began our argument.

"It's mine!"

"I want some too"

"But Li~ight..."

Until eventually...

"Fine," I glared, "Take it," and stomped off.

"Aka-chan!" the boy chased after me "Here, we can share it!" Handing me a spoon, he offered the yogurt with a smile. I took it, scooped up a glob of yogurt, and stuck it in my mouth. Licking the spoon clean, I picked reached for some more, only to stop dead in my tracks.

"It's my turn, Aka-chan" smiling widely, he took the spoon from my hand, and did the same as her, licking the spoon when he finished. "Here," he returned the spoon "Your turn now!"

My cheeks reddened as I sputtered "Wha-what? No! You can keep it!" I turned and left, embarrassed.

"Whatever you say, imouto..." Light licked the spoon once more, then continued eating. I turned back, seeing only a hint of the sinister look in his eye before he broke into an innocent smile.

* * *

 

"Akane!" he grinned "Let's play!"

I questioned him.

"Let's wrestle! I know I can beat you! You're just a weak girl!"

Soichiro, upon noticing what his son said, went to stop him, setting Sayu down on the seat next to him, but paused when he saw the challenging look in my eye. "Oh? You think so?" I scoffed "No way are you gonna win."

"I will! You'll see!"

"Wooo! Go Aka!" cheered Sayu from the Sidelines.

I nodded "Right..."

Soon, the tumble began. I lunged for him, catching him off guard and knocking him to the ground. He responded quicker than expected, rolling over me and trying to pinning my arms. I, however, knew better than to let that happen. I kicked him off of me, sitting on his stomach, legs pinning his own, and arms gripping his wrists.

"Told ya!" I released him, grinning.

Light, turning the tables, flipped me over and did the same to me.

Crap. Of course that had to happen, the most cliche, overused...thing featured in all stories. I should have seen it coming.

Perhaps it was a bad omen, saying that right when I'd thought I had won, he would pull it right from under me.

Or maybe I was just overthinking it just as every main character does. Yeah, that sound more probable.

"Okay, now get off me, cheater."

"That's cheating. Aka won, Light!"

Light approached the young girl "Do you want some candy, Sayu?"

"Yaaaaay! Big Brother Light is the best"

I scoffed at his bribing tendencies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeeey. I tried to update this week! Yay! I think I'll start updating regularly on Mondays, but, again, no promises.
> 
> This chapter was a little odd since I wrote it in the wrong point of view AGAIN. Me, being lazy, decided to just change the "she" and "Akane" to "I".
> 
> Also, if it hasn't been made clear by the use of "Imouto" by Light, Akane is younger than Light. Sayu is about two to three years old after the time skip. This is according the the anime timeline, so the twins were born in 1989, not the earlier date of the manga.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for Reading!
> 
> ~ClaritaNox


	4. Chapter Four

February 27, 1994

"Happy birthday to you~, happy birthday to you~, happy Birthday dear Aka and Li-ight~, happy birthday to you~" the cheers were louder than expected, especially those of Sayu's.

Sachiko went a little overboard with the party, wanting to spoil her dear children, both showing exceptional skill in learning. It was understandable, I mean, Light was a freaking genius, butI still couldn't get over the feeling that I didn't deserve this. I was just a body-snatcher, a grown woman mooching off her new parents.

"What's wrong, Imouto?"

"Nothing..

Light's honey eyes shone brightly, innocently, with a spark of intelligence hidden just below the surface. It was odd how much she could see just from his eyes, almost as if her author was too lazy to write more dialogue or events that prove Light's intelligence.

"Make a wish!" his toothy grin was refreshing "Blow out the candles with me!"

I nodded meekly, inching forward as I held my hair back. I closed my eyes, wishing as hard as I could

I wish Light wouldn't grow up to be Kira

A hand touched my shoulder. "Hurry up, Imouto, it shouldn't take this long to wish for something. You already have everything you need anyways."

I froze, then looked back at Light's eyes. The way the fire glinted in his eyes made them glow a sweet gold rather than the sinister shade of red I had come to expect. He seemed to have meant it in a completely innocent way, I realized.

"Hurry up!" Sayu whined "I want cake!"

I turned away from Light, waiting for him to get closer to the flames as well. As he moved nearer to both me and the flames, I startled when he placed his hand on my shoulder. We met eyes, turning and blowing on the flames simultaneously, watching them quiver and die.

Knowing it was about the right time to do so, I faced Light, dramatically wrapped my arms around his neck, and gave him a big ol' kiss on on the cheek. Rather than flinching away, as I expected him to, he wrapped his arms around my waist and returned the tight hug.

The audience around us made sounds of awe, and I could have sworn I even heard a sniffle or two. Geez, you'd think we were getting married or something.  
__

March 10, 1996

"Hello..." he grinned "I'm Shiro, nice to meet you. I'm your new neighbor..."

Light smiled grimly as I returned his greeting and introduced the both of us "Hi, I'm Akane, and this is my brother, Light."

The lack of response was making me uncomfortable, so I invited him in. Upon doing this, he looked up with hope, then back, likely to see if he was allowed to. His mother was standing behind him, gesturing for him to continue.

I stepped aside so he could come in, but Light lingered for a moment as he did the same.

We all sat down as Mom offered us some tea, which Shiro politely declined. We sat in tense silence until I suggested we play with Light's dolls.

He hates when I call them that since they're "very important, educational tools intended for only the use of learning". What a load of bull. They had the body of a barbie, made of the same material and all, but some parts were removable so that the insides were visible, such as the brain or eyes. She was pretty sure one had a removable belly for when she was pregnant. It's Light hair and eyes were what made it unique, he said (oops, did I accidentally capitalize Light? what? Hint, hint, hint).

Shiro proudly held up said doll, playing with the removable limbs and parts "I like this one!"

"I'm sure Light wouldn't mind if you took it home to play with it for a while..."

"I wouldn't?" the boy walked in, barely overhearing my last few words "That doesn't sound right... It should jus tbe left here for safekeeping."

The twins' neighbor looked down, disappointed, but I was there to comfort him.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you can come over anytime to play with them"

I could see Light open his mouth to speak out, but I silenced him with a blazing glare.

"Really?"

Smiing, I said, "Sure!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what really grinds my gears? When people write "Raito", because then I think "Righto" and then "Correctomundo", and I just can't take him seriously if that's what I think of every time he's mentioned.
> 
> I know it's been a lot longer than normal since I last updated this story. I got a little caught up in school since I'm now taking online classes, and I wanted to relax over Spring Break. So here I am, procrastinating to the last minute. At this point, I can't promise any updates. I WILL NOT, I repeat, WILL NOT be ending this story. I refuse to stop it, as I know I get irritated when that happens too.
> 
> At around the twenty chapter mark I wills start doing major editing, but that's still a long ways away. I'm aiming for 20 chapters by the beginning of the next school year in August. That means I'll be updating more often in the summer for sure, but I still have to do online classes, so that won't be as quick as they possibly could be.


End file.
